


Rolleigns-4

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Force-Feeding, M/M, Romance, fat kink, top!Seth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi





	Rolleigns-4

Все люди – как люди, один только Роман с тоской смотрел на заставленный блюдами стол. Их небольшая компания, состоявшая из мужчин возраста вокруг тридцати лет, собралась легко поужинать. Этот легкий перекус и стал причиной того, что официанты в несколько подходов таскали к их столику заказанные блюда, среди которых особняком стоял легкий салат, лишь для вида спрыснутый лимонным соком. Глядя на него, Сет уже начинал морщиться, а представить, как это можно съесть и не заблеять, он бы не смог никогда.  
Романа было жалко. По-настоящему, до щемящей тоски в груди. Он ел свою траву, с завистливым блеском в глазах косясь на кебаб и рис в тарелке Сета, на дымящийся стейк и гору картофельного пюре в тарелке Дина, на фалафель и обжаренные овощи у Сэми, на гору блинчиков у Антонио… Роман смотрел на все такими голодным взглядом, что Сет готов был по-братски поделиться с ним. Лишь одно его останавливало. Сила воли у Романа была гораздо больше, чем его голод и желание съесть как можно больше жареного, мучного и сладкого, всего, что врач запретил ему во имя и славу диеты.  
Семейная склонность к полноте в последние полгода буквально преследовала Романа, даже если он питался одним солнечным светом и святым духом. Жирок скапливался в самых стратегически невыгодных местах: на животе, боках и бедрах, из-за чего Роман очень комплексовал и единственным из всего ЩИТа радовался, что они выходят на ринг в закрытой одежде. Сет, у которого таких проблем не было никогда, с одной стороны, очень за него переживал, с другой – немного обижался, потому что ему нечего было стыдиться. Даже в одних трусах он выглядел великолепно. Но была ещё третья, самая тайная, секретная, скрытая и тщательно лелеемая сторона этой ситуации, и будь Сет проклят, если он когда-нибудь кому-нибудь раскрыл бы её.  
Но, движимый темными страстишками, он придвинул Роману свою тарелку с «тако-тако, буррито-буррито», нежным взглядом предложив их отведать. Роман, страдальчески скривив брови, едва ли не со слезами посмотрел на угощение и молча отказался.  
Сила его воли была крепче его члена, а уж Сет знал, насколько тот тверд.  
Пожав плечами, он забрал тарелку обратно, лениво взял один тако и надкусил, чуть скосив глаза на Романа. Тот смотрел, как еда исчезает между его губ, и сглатывал голодную слюну. По нему даже не было понятно, что Роман вожделеет сильнее: тако или Сета, жадно облизывавшего с губ текущий соус и жующего острую фасоль. Сет едва смог подавить смех, увидев, что Роман застыл, даже не доев ненавистную рукколу, чей зеленый краешек торчал у него из уголка рта, делая Рейнса очень (и Сет, конечно же, никогда не сказал бы этого вслух) похожим на козла.  
Вздохнув, он дожевал салат, отодвинул тарелку и запил свою отвратительно полезную и низкокалорийную гадость минералкой без газа. Сет же приложился к пиву, чья кристальная холодность остудила обожжённое острой пищей горло. Зажмурившись и заурчав от удовольствия, он сыто рыгнул, но очень тихо, чтобы не портить аппетит друзьям. К их чести следовало сказать, что никто бы все равно не обратил на это внимания: и по дружбе и потому, что каждый был увлечён своими тарелками, при этом втихаря порыгивая.  
Мужики, Сет обожал мужиков – хотя бы за это. Здесь некого было стесняться, не перед кем держать лицо. Они пришли поесть и выпить – и занимались этим в своё удовольствие. Кроме Романа, конечно. Жирострадающий Рейнс едва ли не слезы глотал, глядя на пиршество плоти и гурманскую несдержанность друзей.  
А Сет чувствовал, что с каждым съеденным Романом листком рукколы все дальше и дальше от него становится его тайная страсть.

Сет обожал жирок Романа. Да, это и была его тайна. Он, конечно, никогда бы Рейнсу в этом не признался, но наедине с собой любил пофантазировать, как мягонький жирок стекает с боков Романа, а Сет держится за них, пока трахает его. Промеж круглых, мягких, чуть менее упругих, чем после тренировок и сушки ягодиц. Или лежит на мягком животе Романа, под которым и так не было видно мышц пресса. Или делает ещё что-то, что волнует его испорченную натуру, потому что Сет был очень, очень испорченным и кинканутым на рейнсовском жирке маньяком.  
Сет обожал наблюдать, как бока Романа провисают над резинкой трусов. Или живот чуть выпирает над ней же. Или как его задница колышется, когда он мучается со скакалкой в тренажёрном зале. Сет бы с радостью дрочил на свои жаркие фантазии с участием чуть потолстевшего Рейнса, но (и тут уместнее будет сказать «к счастью») этот самый Рейнс, чуть более поджарый и стройный, чем в его мечтах, регулярно устраивал Сету ночи самоанской страсти, жаловаться на которые было бы кощунством.  
А вот мечтать никто не запрещал, и Сет предавался этому бесцельному занятию очень и очень часто.

В итоге он все же решился. Это было так же просто, как… Как дать конфету младенцу, потому что несчастный Роман истосковался по сладкому и вкусному. Руккола и прочие айсберги встали ему поперек горла, и даже отварная куриная грудка не смогла сломить эту баррикаду.  
Сначала Сет коварно предлагал ему совсем немножко, крошечный кусочек своей острой или жирной, или сладкой еды. Совсем немного – но после шести вечера. Потом кусочки стали чуть больше, но не в опасной близости от сна, а между ланчем и ужином. Потом он окончательно потерял совесть и начал закармливать Романа фаст-фудом в любое время дня и ночи.  
Итог оказался предсказуем.  
Истосковавшийся по вкусной пище Рейнс никак не смог больше сопротивляться убеждениям бойфренда, коварно приманивавшего его кусочком терамису или лишней долькой шоколада, или бургером размером с рейнсовский кулак. Сет заводился с полоборота, наблюдая, как Роман, стесняясь и пряча глаза, понемногу откусывает от бейгля с жирным лососем или наматывает на вилку карбонара с чуть больше, чем нужно, натертым пармезаном.  
Сыр, шоколад, пончики, сладкий кофе с молоком, ночные набеги на «Тако Белл» или даже «Бургер Кинг», сначала за компанию, а потом и как полноправный соучастник – Роману ничего не стоило набрать с трудом потерянные шесть кило. Они повисли на его боках мягким манящим жирком, чуть оттопырили живот, превратившийся в очаровательное пузцо, такое манящее и сочное.  
Но больше всего – Сет будет гореть за это в адском костре, хоть и на седьмом небе, — у Романа выросли ягодицы. Они мягко колыхались и подавались под шлепками ладонью, даже тряслись, как желе, пусть совсем немного.  
Сет был окончательно и бесповоротно счастлив.  
К сожалению, недовольным оказался Роман.  
— Я жирный, — сокрушался он, рассматривая себя в зеркало, а Сет сдавливал ладонью встающий член, потому что не мог спокойно смотреть на натянувшую трусы задницу Романа.  
— Твою мать, ничего не выходит, — пыхтел Роман, взвешиваясь после тренировки или, для надежности сняв даже трусы, встававший на весы ранним утром.  
— Я затеку жиром, — обиженно жаловался он, пытаясь увидеть свой зад в зеркале.  
Сет зажмуривался и снова и снова пытался подавить эрекцию одной силой воли.  
У него. Ничего. Не. Получалось.  
Вообще.  
Совсем.  
Он постоянно был на полувзводе, не отходя от Романа ни на шаг и утешая его, что тот вовсе не толстый, что слава кузенов ему не грозит, что «Посмотри на Джея с Джимми, им совсем не мешает!». На последний аргумент Роман кривился, но молчал – обсуждать физическую форму родни было ниже его самоанского достоинства.  
Но все равно переживал, пусть и молча, и старался избавиться от накапливавшегося жирка, при этом послушно сопровождая Сета за бургерами или мороженым, или ещё чем-то, что коварный Роллинс понемногу скармливал ему же самому.  
Сет чувствовал себя истинным демоном, но, к счастью, его совесть замолчала, уступив место непроходящему вожделению.  
А уж ему-то Роллинс старался предаться в любом месте, подходящем или нет, потому что – и его можно понять – у Романа под футболкой очерчивался животик, а джинсы обтягивали круглый сдобный зад, и Сет уже не мог следить за руками, губами, всем своим телом, тянувшимся, вожделевшим, восторгавшимся этим, ставшим поистине неотразимым, Романом.  
Сет, устав сдерживать свою любовь, выражал её, как умел. Он зарывался лицом между мягких ягодиц, мял располневшие бедра Романа, прикусывал его за бока или вылизывал живот. Сет не мог оторваться, не доведя Романа до беспамятства риммингом, не мог удержаться и не кончить ему на живот, не мог сопротивляться манящим пухлым бокам. Это был его личный сорт рая и ада, и всего, о чем он когда-либо мечтал. Словно что-то струилось в его крови, что-то первобытное и подчиняющее, во много раз сильнее его самого, что-то, что реагировало на располневшего Романа перманентным стояком.  
Сет обожал трахать Рейнса. Им в кайф были обе роли, но сейчас Сет все чаще и чаще стремился оказаться сверху, чтобы видеть, чтобы чувствовать, как его член движется внутрь, между сочных ягодиц, чтоб мять их и тискать, оттягивать в стороны и наслаждаться видом скользившего меж них члена. Сет не сдерживался. Он хватал Романа за бока, управляя им, натягивал на член, вминая бедрами его зад, гладил напряженный, но все равно мягкий живот перед тем, как подрочить Роману.  
Сет готов был поклоняться Рейнсу и его полноте, так правильно, на его вкус, распространившейся по идеальному телу. Сет был похож на тех дикарей-фанатиков, вырезавших из дерева и камня толстух с огромными задницами, животами и грудями, поклонявшихся им, как воплощениям плодородия и природы, жизни и красоты. Ох, черт, да, Сет был именно таким, когда наблюдал или трахал своего располневшего Романа, своего прекрасного, идеального, толстого Романа.  
Сет вбивался в его зад, забывая обо всем, кроме того, как Роман был прекрасен: мягкий и податливый, покрасневший, потный, горячий внутри и снаружи.  
Его Роман.  
Его идеальный Роман, которого Сет сделал себе сам.  
Он кончал, забывая обо всем, сжимая пальцами бока Романа, впиваясь в его шею, утыкаясь в появившийся второй подбородок. Сет смотрел на Романа, как безумный влюбленный – и был им, и не мог нахвалиться тем, что сделал себе идеального любовника.  
Благослови Боже «Тако Белл» и «Бургер Кинг», и «Кока-колу», пророка их.  
Сет смотрел на своё отражение и видел, как над головой появляются изогнутые черные рога, а за спиной расправляются кожистые крылья. Да, пусть он стал истинным демоном искушения, но и награда за это была самой щедрой из всех, что можно придумать.  
Сет прижимался грудью к спине спящего Романа, клал ладонь ему на живот, а член удобно устраивал между ягодиц, и засыпал счастливым, слыша где-то вдалеке райское пение и шёпот ангелов, певших осанну его Роману: мягкому, податливому, пухлому Роману, которого Сет уже готов был съесть от полноты своих чувств.


End file.
